


Romance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Romance

Title: Romance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge #144: Romance  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Forgive the uninspired title, but you know how it is. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Romance

~

Remus was expecting rejection, but he had to try.

Knocking on Severus’ door, Remus almost left when no one answered. When the door opened a moment later, he froze.

“Lupin? What is it?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Severus,”

Surprisingly, Severus didn’t slam the door and heartened, Remus offered his present.

“Is this a joke?” Severus asked, arms crossed.

“No,” Remus said, and, unable to resist, he leaned forward, kissing Severus. Prepared for anything, he gasped as Severus deepened the kiss.

“Took you long enough,” he muttered.

“I was trying to be romantic,” Remus said.

“Sod romance,” Severus purred, dragging him inside.

~


End file.
